


【授翻/东映特摄】水仙

by Mimiq



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiq/pseuds/Mimiq
Summary: 一些特摄短打合集，脑洞来源于我在Tumblr上写的奇怪的说明文字+有趣的帖子。纯粹是恶搞崩坏，没必要认真对待





	【授翻/东映特摄】水仙

**Author's Note:**

> 我所了解的花中，最接近“古怪”或“奇特”的花是水仙花；它的一个含义包括“不确定”。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 原著：iris_14cheonsa  
> 翻译：Mimiq  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952673

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为即使他来自未来，时间旅行机器也可能没有足够的厕所。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作日期：2018年9月11日  
> 系列：假面骑士ZI-O  
> 作者笔记：  
> 以“婴儿带”盖茨和在时光魔神机上没有厕所的不幸为特色  
> 灵感来源于我在[这篇博文](https://iris-14cheonsa.tumblr.com/post/177712764234/triumphantsalad-look-at-these-dorks-also-why)中的吐槽  
> 可能有一些“彩蛋”，所以看看你能不能找到它  
> 请原谅任何OOC，因为它才播了一集（至少，我只看过一集），我只是想写这篇文章

历史书上记载了这样一个故事——不对，是这样一个人们对未来充满好奇、并期待着即将到来的革命性变化的时代。但无人知晓盖茨时代的所见所闻。

技术进步了，潮流改变了，另一方面，土地却愈发贫瘠，目之所及之处，唯有破败的棚屋、燥涸的泥土和散发着阵阵恶臭的尸体。这一切都由一个自称为王的家伙统治，他吹嘘着自己的权力，大手一挥，便了结了无数盖茨同伴的生命。

盖茨不得不阻止他。

 

但是，尽管未来科技突飞猛进，也不能说未来的一切都改善了。比如，时光魔神机。

如果不是因为这个可恶的王和他的毁灭之路，盖茨会做些什么来为未来人也需要做的某些事情提供足够的空间。事实上，急需更为贴切——盖茨曾有战友就因为无法排出胃里的东西而暴毙。

“这就是你需要这玩意的原因，”一位老人曾拿着两条和盖茨所穿相同的裤子说道。

盖茨摇了摇头：“如你所见，我完全——”

“当你跳跃时间时，你不会那么好受，孩子，”老人打断了他，之后便近乎自言自语，“我像你这个年纪的时候，我也有改变过去的机会。不过和你不同，时间之门是在一座飞行城堡里。啊，是，最后我没有改变多少，我只是让通往未来的道路更加坚定了。”

“但我会改变历史，”盖茨坚持说道。

“现在的年轻人都会这么说，当年的我也是这样。”他把裤子叠起来，塞进盖茨张开的胳膊里，“你会需要这些的。相信我。德兰城堡的家具可谓应有尽有，但它还是没有卫生间。”

 

盖茨感觉不错。他不需要那个人的建议——肚？兔？他几乎没听清那人的名字——但他的友善仍打动了他。嗯，这份感动还不够让他穿上这些裤子。因此盖茨把这些礼物摞在一块包了起来，放到某个看不见、也想不起来的地方。他紧握着控制器，使呼吸平稳。

轮到他来改变未来了。

也许到那时胃部的剧痛就会消失。

 

几分钟后，盖茨发现自己置身于晴空之下，他在课本上看到的那些长方体建筑——它们被称为“公寓”——高大雄伟、拔地凌空。他惊叹着过去是多么真实，直到他看到他，时王。

盖茨透过投影屏幕仔细地观察着他。他突然意识到，从来没有人见过魔王揭下面具的样子。也许是因为他年纪太大了，大家都知道时王是在千禧年出生的。因此，他大概有68岁，并仍然充满危险。

但过去的他却毫无戒心。盖茨隐约回忆起曾经瞥见了魔王竖起的雕像，一个年轻人的手臂像时钟指针一样转动着；尽管石头无法诠释年轻的时王是多么的稚嫩和无辜。他的胳膊瘦得无可救药，但他看起来似乎没有被一个曾把他扔到水泥地上的家伙吓倒。

完美。暗杀他会更容易些。

盖茨无视了自己肚子里的咆哮声，操纵着机器，把自己压在了墙上。

 

盖茨把时王困在了他想要的地方——砖和玻璃制成的“隧道”里。未来可能会有一种即使用时光魔神机，盖茨也无法破坏的材料吧。值得庆幸的是，这在缺乏足够的供给来实现这一目标的过去可不会发生。就在他张开魔神机的爪子、准备把时王（干净利落地）一分为二的时候，有什么东西——或者什么人——把他的机器撞到了一边。

盖茨疼得直抽气，紧紧倚靠在墙边，当他恢复了方向时，他注意到了一台主体紫色闪着银光的和他的魔神机非常相似的机器。月读。盖茨皱着嘴。他仍然不明白为什么她想让过去的时王活下去，毕竟无论用哪种方式，他都会成为时王，破坏他们的生活。

疼痛再次席卷了他的胃。盖茨呻吟着，揉了揉肚子，希望它能安静下来。也许他饿了？不应该啊，盖茨几分钟前刚吃过饭，就在街上追着时王的时候，那时他正嘎吱嘎吱地吃着一个饭团。

又一阵疼痛扩散开来。盖茨弯下腰，咬紧牙关。

德兰城堡的家具可谓应有尽有，但它还是没有卫生间。

盖茨转过头来，试图在时间机器里找到一个类似小隔间的玩意。什么也没有。“运用你放在这里的所有东西，你不能做个卫生间吗？”他抱怨道，看到月读把时王从一个入口带了出来更是皱了眉头。可能去了另一个时间段。但不管怎样，盖茨可以检测到她时光魔神机留下的粒子。他马上就能赶上她。

盖茨弓紧后背，又揉了揉肚子。“我不可能用过去的卫生间，”盖茨咕哝着，回忆起他看过的图像。那是形状奇特的座椅，上面有一个装满水的洞，如果不小心，水溅到了座椅上——他宁愿不去想它。

你会需要这些的。

盖茨重重地叹了口气，摸索着找到那个包裹，解开了一条裤子。“这是为了找到时王、为了未来的幸福而暗杀他。”他一边脱下现在的裤子，并换上一条同样的裤子，一边自言自语道。

 

盖茨祈祷未来不会记录下那之后发生的事情。


End file.
